64 Prompts of Hotgear
by oichigo-11
Summary: Summary – I found a random Prompt List and decided to go ahead and do it. Its 64 prompts with the paring Hotstreak/Richie or other known as HotGear; one of my favorite parings. There is Yaoi/boy love/boyxboy action and mature contact in here. DO NOT read if you DO NOT like! LAST WARNING! Rated M for future chapters


A/N: So I've been hit with _another_ attack from my mortal enemy….Writer's Block! I'm so sorry! I'm working through it and I will admit I'm currently working on Slowly Fading Away, Fake Wings of Heaven and of course….Jack's New Pet. One of these three are almost ready to be posted…but I'm not saying which one. I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you all are still here.

Summary – I found a random Prompt List and decided to go ahead and do it. Its 64 prompts with the paring Hotstreak/Richie or other known as HotGear; one of my favorite parings. There is Yaoi/boy love/boyxboy action and mature contact in here. DO NOT read if you DO NOT like! LAST WARNING! Rated M for future chapters

* * *

Chapter One / First Prompt – 2AM

* * *

He was pissed!

No! More than pissed; he was fucking vivid!

How dare that asshole come barging in his room and start yelling at him! He didn't even do anything, he was sleeping in his bed, thankfully Backpack was programed not to attack his dad or that would have been horrible. Richard Foley, other known as Gear, stormed down the streets at night; he couldn't stay there after that happened.

So what if his best friend was a different color, oh god forbid if Sean found out his only son was gay; Richie rubbed his face as he played it through his head, he could see him go as red with anger.

Red.

Richie sighed as his train of thought brought him to the one red thing he hoped it wouldn't; well this thing was more like a person…and that person happened to be a criminal. Richie rubbed his eyes and didn't notice that he walked into the bad part of town nor the person in the ally way who suddenly grabbed him and pushed him against the brick wall, sending pain racing up his back as his hands were pinned above his head and a rough male voice spoke against his ear.

"Well…Hello there, sweat thing. Normally guys aren't my thing…but you I'll do"

Richie's eyes snapped open, he tried to pull at his hands as he wiggled trying to get away; he felt his pulse speed up and his heart race, he didn't want it to happen like this. He clawed at the hands as the guy pushed his hand up Richie's normal light blue sweatshirt and come in contact with his bare skin.

"Oh? You're pretty toned, but still so thin"

"P-Please let me go"

Richie didn't want this guy to rape him; it was stupid but he was saving it for someone…a curtain hot head actually. Richie felt his blood run cold when the guy just laughed and roughly nipped his ear, causing him to let out a pained cry.

"Fuck no, princess. You're mine no–"

Richie suddenly felt immense heat run over his body, slowly he opened his emerald green eyes that he had closed in pain and noticed the guy was gone; he blinked confused and looked down the alley and saw his attacker knocked out. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he turned and tried to run only to run into a hard chest…a very _warm_ hard chest.

"The fuck is wrong with you Foley?!"

Richie gulped and slowly looked up hoping that it wasn't the person he thought it was; but sure enough there was the hot head himself glaring down at him. Hotstreak. The said pyro arched an eyebrow at him with the same glare.

"Well?!"

Richie blinked at him and his Bang Baby smart brain fizzed out and made him reply with a simple.

"Huh?"

Hotstreak gave him a face the basically scream 'Really? Are you fucking kidding?!' before he rubbed his face with a groan. He grabbed Richie's arm and pulled him along, Richie blushed before he started to try and get him arm free from the almost burning grip.

"Ow! Let me go!"

He continued to try and pull away as he was pulled into an apartment complex and then up some stairs, he started to claw into his hand as they neared a door; which all went unnoticed by Hotstreak, once the door was open he walked in, dragging Foley with him before he threw the Hero on the couch and closed the door.

"Now. Why the fuck were you out walking this part at this time of night"

Richie looked at him as he stood up and held him, still, warm arm against his chest. When he didn't answer, Hotstreak started to advance on him; which made him start to back up until his back met another wall and Hotstreak was hovering over him.

"Well?"

"Why do you care?"

Richie asked back as he looked over his glasses at him; red eyes glared at emerald eyes for the longest time, nether one backing down. Hotstreak slammed his hand near Richie's head which earned him to squeak and close his eyes at the shock.

"Getting cocky, Foley?"

He asked as he turned up the heat around them, Richie opened his eyes and looked at him; but this time his eyes almost held what looked like sadness.

"No. I'm asking you a question. Why do you care? You hate me"

When Richie got no answer he sighed and lowered his head, so it was only inches from Hotstreak's chest; Richie figured that he was going to die so why not.

"Me and my dad got into a fight. He came into my room at like 1:30am yelling at him for being friends with Virgil. So I jumped out the window and walked around until I calmed down; happy?"

He asked as he looked away, feeling defeated.

"Didn't mean to show up down here"

Hotstreak stepped closer and turned up his heat more, liking the way Richie's sweat ran down that thin neck.

"I'm glad you showed up"

Richie looked up confused only to have, warm and rough lips pushed against his and a warm hard body pressed against his; slowly Hotstreak pulled away and smirked as Richie followed him and kissed him again. Slowly they parted again and Hotstreak still had his smirk.

"You know. Having insomnia and walking around at 2am has never been eventful; until tonight"


End file.
